Three Days
by Celeste08
Summary: You know how I do this: A one-shot piece of fluff that would make a dentist whip out his toothbrush. Told from Inu-chan's POV about Kagome when she leaves for three days. InuKag, obviously.


**Hello, hello, everyone! Yes, yes, I know, I've already posted this. But, I was looking at it the other day and I realized that it had a LOT of errors. So, I fixed it up and posted it back. I'm such a perfectionist, I know. . . **

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale or its characters. They are the sole product of Takahashi-san. **

**Having said that, let's get on with it, shall we?**

Damn that wench.

Damn her. . .

Damn her. . .

DAMN HER!!!

sigh. . .

It's been three days.

Three fucking days since she left for her time.

"Don't worry, InuYasha! I'll be back before you know it!"

What kind of a dumb-ass phrase is that? Of course I know you'll be gone!

. . .I knew the moment you left down that well.

The well. . .

I don't know whether I should destroy or worship that thing.

It takes you away from me, but. . .

It brings you to me.

Oh, Kagome.I hate it when you leave. I miss y-

Arg!

Damn thoughts!

This happens every time she leaves! I start thinking thoughts about her.

. . .like, how I miss her and stuff.

Grrrr. . .

I've come to the conclusion that I love her already.

Yeah, I still have an obligation to Kikyou, and a bone to pick with Naraku.

I mean, I'll just destroy Naraku and go with Kikyou to hell, right?

Psh.

Scratch the latter.

Like I really want to go to hell.

Even I'M not that stupid!

I figure that I'll just put Kikyou to rest and do. . .something.

Back to the subject of Kagome.

It's been three days.

That's seventy-two hours, according to her way of telling time.

. . .Which is four thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes.

. . . And that's two hundred and fifty-nine thousand, two hun- STOP IT, INUYASHA!

Can't I go one day without thinking about her and how long she's been gone? I swear, it's like she's my mate or something.

I pause at the last thought, but I shrug it off.

Alright, I'm going to not think about her until she gets back, and even then, I'm gonna not talk to her so I don't have to.

Aw, who the hell am I kidding? I can't NOT think about her!

. . .Wait, that made no sense.

Whatever.

Anyway, I NEED to think about her! I'll go crazy if I don't!

Her laughter, her sparkly eyes, that cute look she gets when she's angry.

Hold on--"cute"?

I'm going soft.

And insane.

That's it! If I don't see her soon, I'll kill something!

Okay, let's think about this rationally. The only way to be calm again is to see Kagome, right? And, to see her, she needs to be here, right? But, she can't be here all the time unless we were. . .unless we were. . .  
. . .gulp. . .

Mates. . .

But, I could do that, right?

Hell yeah!

Okay, let's go down the list of requirements, shall we?

Do I love her?

Duh.

Does she love me?

I dunno. I know she doesn't hate me. I wonder if I disgust her, being a half-demon and all.

Nah.

She's faithful. She comes back to me-erm, the group. Her scent never gives off a "I-hate-you-get-away-from-me-before-I-kill-you" mood. She's never said that she thinks I'm disgusting, only infuriating. In fact, I think I once heard her say that my ears are cute.

So, even if she doesn't love me, she likes me.

That's a start. I could build on that.

Okay, back to the list!

Am I attracted to her mentally?

How could anyone not be? She turned me soft, didn't she? The girl is an angel. She doesn't deserve us commoners.

Kagome's the kind of girl that I could talk to and argue with for hours. Kami knows how many scars she's healed for me.

Am I attracted to her physically?

I can't even begin to tell all the ways in which she is beautiful.

I think that's everything.

Well, besides the whole, 'Does she love me' thing, but I could ask her that.

Okay!

The moment she gets back, I'm gonna ask her to be my mate!

Or, because she's taking too damn long, I could go ask her right now.

Bone-Eater's Well, here I come!

**Phew! **

Finished!

Man, ::reads over:: that was better than I thought it would be!

Alright, I owe a large part of my creativity to my main authoress, Maiden of the Moon. I believe she wrote something similar and a WHOLE lot better than this. If you get a chance to, check out her stories. They rock!

Review please! It's really nice to get feedback. If you really feel the need to flame me, go ahead. However, I'll use them to keep me warm, because it's downright cold in my house! I will accept constructive criticism. Thank you!u

-Celeste08


End file.
